Lokas or Talas
, to , to 1947 US acknowledgement, to the Large Hadron Collider }} Lokas or Talas is a concept in Hindu mythology that refers to alternate worlds or realities, and in the simplest context, multiple dimensions. These worlds are explained in , and later expanded in . The concept was later picked up in a classified US document called Memorandum 6751. then builds the Large Hadron Collider to spec of theosophist 's from her 1888, . Evolution of thought In 1947, a US government official identified Supernormal beings coming from a Lokas or Talas that was explained in a disclosure document, declassified in 2010, as Memorandum 6751. (See full analysis of Memorandum 6751 at The Conspiracy Wiki). Interconnecting worlds The term loka and its counterpart tala are words widely used in metaphysical systems of India. The general (but not exclusive) meaning of loka is "spiritual world," and the general meaning of tala is "material world." They are both in contrast and at the same time in conjunction with each other. Every loka has as its twin, or counterpart, a tala. Wherever there is a loka, there is an exact corresponding tala. The tala is the nether pole of its corresponding loka. Lokas and talas are considered to be the spiritual and the material aspects or substance-principles of the different worlds in the cosmic universe. It is impossible to separate a tala from its corresponding loka — quite as impossible as it would be to separate the two poles of electricity. The number of lokas and talas are generally seven. For every seven lokas, there are seven talas. A loka is considered the spiritual pole, where the tala is the material pole acting as the element of its corresponding loka or principle. Therefore, the concept functions as a hierachy, where the lokas are the principles of a hierarchy, and the talas, in exactly the same way, are the elements or substantial or material aspects of the hierarchy. All seven lokas and all corresponding talas are continuously and inextricably interblended and interworking; and that the lokas and the talas working together form the universe and its various subordinate hierarchies that encompass life. The higher lokas with the higher talas are the forces or energies and substantial parts of the spiritual and ethereal worlds; the lowest lokas and their corresponding talas form the forces or energies and substantial parts of the physical world surrounding us; and the intermediate lokas with their corresponding talas form the respective energies and substantial parts of the intermediate or ethereal realms.[http://www.theosociety.org/pasadena/ocglos/og-tuvwy.htm Occult Glossary by G. de Purucker (1996), Tala] Theosophical diagrams Large Hadron Collider Main: Large Hadron Collider Disclosure Memorandum 6751 was declassified and released to the public by the FBI, at the turn of the 21st century.FBI Records Vault, UFO Part 1 of 16, p. 22, Memorandum 6751 Former FBI officer John DeSouza, author of The Extra-Dimensionals: True Tales and Concepts of Alien Visitors, pointed to a memorandum that is free to the public. The memorandum, produced in San Diego, California in 1947, acknowledges the existence of extraterrestrial presence. On November 30, 2010, under ,Promoting Openness and Accountability by Making Classification a Two-Way Street, by William H. Leary, Special Adviser to the National Security Advisor and Senior Director for Records and Access Management, National Security Staff, 29 December 2009 the FBI disclosed various UFO files onto the online file depository: [https://vault.fbi.gov/unexplained-phenomenon FBI Records: The Vault, Unexplained Phenomenon], which includes Memorandum 6751. The memorandum can be viewed online at the FBI Records Vault, under UFO Part 1 of 16, p. 22. :Path: FBI Records Vault > Unexplained Phenomenon > UFO > UFO Part 1 of 16 > pg. 22 Memorandum 6751 Produced in San Diego, California, July 8, 1947 * Line 2: "Their mission is peaceful" and their agenda is to "settle" on Earth. * Line 3: The beings are "human-like but much larger in size". * Lines 4 to 6: Describes * Line 7: Weaponized with "radiant energy"; they enter the "etheric" (or cross dimensions) at will. * Line 8 likens their world to :Conclusion: "Let the newcomers be treated with kindness" :Addendum: "the front contains the controls; the middle portion is a laboratory; the rear contains armament, which consists essentially of a powerful energy apparatus, perhaps a ray..." See also * Supernormal * The Tiamat References External links * Beyond The Darkness (March 24, 2017), interview with former FBI officer John DeSouza on disclosure of Memorandum 6751 (1:01:50) Category:Universe Category:Disclosure Category:Ufology